


The Space Inbewteen

by DCMS



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, nothing detailed on the shipping end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMS/pseuds/DCMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Death' of the Luteces. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Inbewteen

“Something’s wrong” Robert said as he checked the dials of various machines. “Rosalind the device is malfunctioning, we need to shut it down.” Robert called out his voice rising in pitch as the room started shaking.

“Robert, what the devil is going on?” Rosalind shouted as she ran into the room dodging piles of books causing loose papers to flutter.

“The Lutece field is becoming unstable; it’s overloading. I think someone has tampered with the machines.” Robert said darting around flicking switches.

Rosalind scowled at one of the dials before joining Robert in frantically flicking switches trying to shut the machines down, “Comstock is probably worried about us tattling on him.”

A high pitched sound came from the device in the center of the lab. Grey and blue light pulsed around the two Twins as they labored at the effort of safely shutting everything down.  
“We should divert some of the excess power…” Robert started,

“...To the rest of the city, but it may over load the circuits.” Rosalind finished throwing another switch. A horrible sound filled the room making the pair turn around their identical blue eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

Robert shouted his sisters’ name and moved to wrap his arms around her as the grey and blue light retracted in on itself, turning white at the center. Rosalind stood in awe at this new sight her lips parted slightly, mind calculating and vaguely aware of the impeding danger. Robert slamming into her jarred her out of her thoughts; he was hugging her tightly protecting her with his body. She squeezed her eyes shut against the light and sound now bursting out engulfing them.

Time passed how much Rosalind didn’t know she woke up feeling bruised. A heavy weight was on her chest, pushing her down. She opened her eyes to see Robert laying on her, arms still wrapped around her. She sat up, angling Robert to have his head in her lap. They were lying on some form of hard surface, reminiscent of the wooden floor of their lab. After a few feet it faded away to be met with dark empty space. She looked around observing their surroundings; they seemed to be in space. Millions of stars surrounded them. The pain hit her and she cried out wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“R-Robert” she said though clenched teeth. The space-scape faded and a sunny countryside replaced it. Rosalind started shaking Roberts shoulder, “Robert look-“he comes around managing to roll off his sister. His eyes are squeezed shut in pain, “Rosalind-“

“Robert you’re hemorrhaging again,” she said sounding concerned while pulling him closer and lifting his head.

“Rosalind,” he whimpered blood dripping from his mouth. He was clutching at the hem of her skirt, his hands shaking.

“Robert, I don’t think we’re dead, the machine-“she shook her head focusing on her brother, “Robert, you’re going to be fine, chin up okay? You protected me now it’s my turn” she looked around the empty field her mind flying trying to figure out what to do.

“Rosalind I don’t think-“his pain filled eyes sought hers.

“Hush don’t say that, just stay still.” She said putting her finger over his bloodied mouth.

“Rosalind, face the facts.” He whispered reaching for her hand.

“Robert you can’t die-“

“Would you sing for me?” he said interrupting her, squeezing her hand tightly trying to block out the pain. She blinked, tears welling in her eyes.

She took a ragged breath, “This is the way, I always dreamed it would be, the way that it is,” tears were streaming down her face. Robert reached up with a bloody hand and wiped some away.

“When you are holding me, I never had a love of my own, Maybe that’s why when we’re all alone.” Her voice broke as Robert shook violently in her lap.

She smoothed his sweaty red hair back and continued singing, “I can hear music, I can hear music, and the sound of the city baby seems to disappear.” Roberts eyes started to slide closed as he inclined his head into her touch.

“I can hear music, Sweet sweet music, whenever you touch me baby, whenever you’re near…” she trailed off as Robert stilled his face relaxing. She swallowed closing her own eyes and steeling herself. “Lovin’ you It keeps me satisfied, And I can’t explain, oh no.-“ she puts her finger to his neck.

“-The way I’m feeling inside, you look at me we kiss and then, I close my eyes and here it comes again-“ her voice hitches as Roberts pulse slows to a stop.

She finishes out the song, now whispering “I can hear music, I can hear music, the sound of the city baby seems to disappear-“she places a kiss oh Robert’s slowly cooling forehead. “I can hear music  
Sweet sweet music, whenever you touch me baby, whenever you’re near…”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah, this is my first fic that I've ever posted publicly. Hope you guys enjoyed and that it didn't make you too sad. I'll be writing more happier stuff soon so stay tuned!  
> >Song is 'I can hear music' (c) Beach Boys


End file.
